


It's just a recovery mission, what's the big deal?

by MarrowMeister



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Blood, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/pseuds/MarrowMeister
Summary: What happens when a Yautja dies on another planet, sometimes someone is sent to go find the body or confirm the death. Halkrath Hult'ah {Roughly translated to Shadow Spotter} is the exact type of Yautja that does that sort of thing. Not a fighter by any means he chooses to complete less aggressive jobs, including being sent to backwater planets just to bring back proof of death. Sometimes he's not the only one to take the job and sometimes he finds himself out of his league. He comes face to face with a much larger, significantly more well prepared member of his species and the situation ends differently than he thought it would.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Yautja/Yautja (Predator)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	It's just a recovery mission, what's the big deal?

**Author's Note:**

> [It takes place shortly after the ending of Predator 1987 in the remnants of where the bomb went off in the Central American Jungle at the very end.]

The treebranch struggled under the weight of the creature, creaking audibly as he shifted his weight. He thought nothing of it, already having planned how to react if the support were to shatter. The Yautja chittered somewhat quietly, the sound holding no significance of any kind at the moment but to any cognizant species it would be easily recognizable as a form of curiosity. The humidity of this section of the planet had encouraged a significantly lighter form of armor, the netting across his body only accompanied by a metallic covering in the most vulnerable of areas. The creature clicked once more as it shifted the helmet's visual sensor through several portions of the electromagnetic spectrum before settling on an intense blue hue that would help to highlight any endothermic creature... even another Yautja.

The alien continued through across the tree canopy, moving slowly in an effort to preserve the cloaking field around himself. He did not consider the inhabitants of the planet to be inherently dangerous but also recognized that that very belief is what had gotten the very reason he had come to this planet killed. The Yautja known as _Halkrath Hult'ah_ {Roughly translated to Shadow Spotter} had been assigned by a another family to go searching for their kin. The last known location had been a schedule II game hunting planet occasionally visited by others for sport. Due to its low ranking and obscurity permission and formal registration was unnecessary, unfortunately that also meant when someone went missing another would be sent to recover the individual. The alien hopped to another tree branch before quickly sliding down the base and onto the soft mud below. He clicked in frustration at the arrogance of another hunter willfully choosing to not set their tracking beacon off but also recognized the satisfaction of how easy it would be to maneuver such a low threat planet.

The creature paused for a moment, their cloaking field shifting to near perfection due to the lack of movement. He scanned the environment, sensing he was being watched but generally holding no evidence of such a thing. The Yautja knew he had a few options but decided on the simplest of them; he broke into a full run in the direction he had been heading. The visor of his helmet quickly shifted to a red hue, another form of thermal vision but one that allowed a clearer view of the environment rather than solely prioritizing living things. The alien dodged between trees, some larger than others but each more than wide enough to hide a body. He knew that there was a possibility another could have been hired to search just as he had but had considered the possibility to be negligible at best. _Halkrath Hult'ah_ was not a fighter by any means, he had always reveled in his agility and smaller stature as a way to maneuver out of threatening situations. Of course like anyone who had ever been raised on Yautja Prime he had more than his fair share of trophies under his belt, but had always considered the concept of trophy hunting to be excessive in nature.

The treeline broke almost uniformly and the creature almost immediately dived forward; his borderline obsessive nature with cautious preparation had lead him to believe that the majority of the planet simply held water, nothing harmful upon contact for the most part. The creature pushed itself further below the water before freezing his movement and rapidly shifting through several vision modes to no avail. He prepared his wrist blades solely out of precaution, having not taken any offensive weaponry off of his ship besides the relatively gauntlet knives. The murky water relaxed and his vision showed no followers looking down into the dark water; slowly he floated to the surface, cautiously prepared to defend himself if need be but also fully aware of his vulnerability if there were true danger. _Halkrath Hult'ah_ broke the surface of the water, first with the lenses of his helmet and then to his shoulders as he tread water. The lack of human gunfire or the telltale red tracking of a plasma caster indicated some sort of safety. He cautiously pulled himself to the edge of the small body of water and rolled out of the faux river delta. The Yautja scanned his surroundings one more time just to satiate his anxiety before resigning to whatever fate laid before him. He slowed his breathing, their species already having an incredibly efficient respiratory system but generally hindered by the increase of nitrogen of the Earth atmosphere as opposed to their own.

He finally began to process the location he stood in, the entirety of the forest he had travelled through had seemingly had an entire portion removed or razed to the ground. _Halkrath Hult'ah_ did not need to confirm with any scans to know that he had found what he was looking for, only a self detonation would leave such a crater. The Yautja knew just by scanning the still warm embers surrounding the very edges of the treeline that the detonation had occurred very recently, which likely meant his mark had lost against the trophy they sought so dearly. The alien clicked in discontent, the reward if the mark had been alive significantly more than dead. He reached upwards towards his face and released the securement clasps that held his helmet to both the back of his head and to the edges of his shoulder pauldrons. He carefully lifted the helmet from his head and placed it on the ground just beside the edge of the pond like collection of water.

Its design was smooth in comparison to many of the others he had seen; many chose to adorn their helmets with pieces of fallen trophies or markings that indicated social status. Shadow Spotter much preferred the simplicity of a reliable but cheaper bio-helmet. He knew there was no need to overspend due to the fact that he was by no means a warrior; in truth he was almost a scavenger. His speed and reliability as a tracker combined with his patience for stealth projects made him an ideal candidate for the recovery of fallen yautja if the need arose. He squatted downward and looked into the reflection of the water, never having considered himself vain but fully able to recognize the quality of his appearance. The Yautja's skin was a creamy light brown like many others of his species; the true variation came from the differences in natural skin markings along with physical adornments. Due to Spotter's preference for maintaining a less distinct silhouette he had chosen to avoid any additions to his armor that could be considered too recognizable. The edges of his forehead were significantly darker than the center, just like his torso. Interestingly, there was an almost clean divide between where his secondary coloration began; the entirety of his arms, legs, and back were a dark and leathery green while the inner portions of his thighs just above the kneecap all the way to about halfway across his shoulders and most of his face were the same creamy as so many others.

He chittered calmly, now fully aware that any real time constraints of this contract had expired. He brushed a hand along his shoulder pauldrons, the smooth dark metal incredibly simplistic in design when compared to many others. He had a full set of battle armor in the event he traveled to a colder biome or one of real danger but had opted out of even attempting to wear such a thing after scanning the intense and unpleasant heat of where he stood now. His species was also endothermic like the inhabitants of Earth but had less tolerance for extreme heats. Spotter pulled the pauldrons off, tossing them just beside the helmet before considering the removal of his thigh coverings and protective codpiece. He scanned the environment of the crater once more, not worried about the miniscule radiation that would most likely keep humans away. The barest bit of anxiety and a sense of danger nipped at his brain but he pushed it aside and stripped completely. Spotter tossed the gear in a small pile, pressing a few buttons on his wrist gauntlets until a finger length green rod slid into view from just above the display. He grasped the object, broke it in half and tossed it into the water casually. The last thing he wanted was to acquire some sort of earth parasite, that would be embarrassing.

Spotter stood up and stretched his arms out with a pop at each elbow. The netting over his skin only barely covered his torso and upper legs, mostly as a minute barrier to prevent too much chaffing from armor padding but also to mask any scent markings he were to produce. Spotter approached the water and pushed his foot into it, he had just been below its depths moments before but there was a significant difference between the way his brain processed a life and death situation versus the comfort of a vulnerable dip. The cool fluid welcomed him as he chittered excitedly, it was not often he could allow himself to truly be exposed. Spotter squirmed in the very beginnings of happiness as his body temperature dipped to a more comfortable level. He dragged his hands across his dreads on either side of his head, the unadorned portion of his biology generally considered to serve no purpose other than more space to add obnoxious identifiers to. He brought a hand to his chest, slipping his fingers between the cross cloth that practically made him feel _more_ naked than he already was. He continued sliding his fingers downward, flexing his legs from the ever so slight tease of excitement he couldn't help but build. He loved the texture change where his body changed its colors from light to dark, the uniqueness of such a fine line difference not seen by most but easily considered desirable. Spotter couldn't help but feel a need to use both hands, suddenly lost in his growing sensations of excitement.

He sank below the water, holding his breath as he did but fully knowing he had quite a bit of time before he would need to come back for air. He slid both hands across his abdominal muscles, tracing his deep black talon like nails across the skin with _just_ enough pressure to split the skin as he had done so many times before. The glowing green blood of his species slipped out, contrasting heavily against the murkiness of the body of water. The slight glow bounced its light off of his body as he finally teased a finger around where his desired prize hid. There was a portion of his brain that desired an immediate release, skipping any semblance of foreplay in hopes of reaching the goal of an orgasm as soon as possible. He pushed those thoughts aside as he felt the tri-slitted protective hideaway relax just enough for the head of his cock to poke out. His excitement began to bubble as he coaxed himself further, sliding the soft padding of his finger up the slowly growing shaft. it was difficult to tell due to the lack of sunlight above and near opacity of the water but his cock held the same coloring of his body. The head itself a light creamy brown that continued down the underside of his cock in a continually thinner triangular shape, past the knot-like bulge and until it reached the very base that hid behind the entrance of his now relaxed slit. The cream coloring was flanked on the top and sides of his cock by the same alligator green as the majority of his body, divided by a mild gradient between the colors.

Spotter slid the soft padding of his finger up his shaft once more, his cock twitching in excitement as his brain reminded him of his dwindling oxygen supply. He chose not to rush himself, but to certainly not take the time he wanted to originally; much preferring to complete the deed with as little vulnerability as he could. He pushed the thoughts aside and grasped the knot-like bulge of his cock with a full hand, flinching from the sensitivity. He slid a his left hand up the organ until he reached the even more sensitive ridges just before the head. He slowly teased each ridge as he continued his hand upwards, already bringing his right hand across his chest. Spotter splayed his legs out at the very bottom of the murky water as he began to slide his hand up and down faster than before, he could already feel the growing sensation of an orgasm from the totality of sensations. He couldn't help but shift his right hand until his black talons broke the skin just as he had done moments before at his abs, already aware that the wound closed due to its small size. He sped his left hand, up and down, up and down, stopping at the top just to tease each ridge with his thumb before moving back down to the knot. Spotter couldn't help but slowly rake his right hand diagonally down his chest, breaking open four thin but noticeable lines of glowing green fluid. The pain was momentary but at such a low level and having been self inflicted it did nothing but turn him on more. Spotter grasped the base of his cock just between his knot and the slit and squeezed, the intense sensitivity threatening to bring him to orgasm. He relaxed, flexing his legs at the excitement but also focusing on extending the pleasure just a little bit longer.

His brain fought the declaration, knowing that the orgasm was close and forcing against his will to move faster. Spotter slid his hand up and down once more without delay, clicking beneath the water in pleasure and a sheer readiness to blow. He pressed his right open palm against the already closing wound of his chest and its leaking blood just as he squeezed his left hand over the bulge of his cock. The combination of such a sensation forced a rush an rhythmic contraction of nearly every muscle in his lower body. His cock pulsed in pleasure as it shot a glowing blue fluid from its tip. The fluid glowed similarly to his blood but in a much lighter blue and in an ever so slightly denser composition. The green glow of his blood dissipated in the vastness of the water while the blue glowing evidence of the deed he had just completed sank to the bottom just in front of him.

His cock relaxed, still twitching ever so slightly and stuck in a limbo between fully relaxing back into its protective slit or bouncing back for round two. Spotter's brain danced uncomfortably at the practically nonexistent remnants of air in his lungs as it reminded him to surface. He floated upwards, breaking the surface of the water once more with the closest thing to a content smile his species facial expressions could produce. He floated to the water's edge where he had left his armor... or rather where he thought he had left his armor. His body teased a slight panic at the mysterious disappearance of his equipment but he forced himself to remain calm. He held nothing on his person but also knew that should the need arise he was faster than most and could flee almost any weapon short of the tracking array of a plasma caster. The logical portion of his mind indicated it had likely been a local fauna who simply moved portions of his gear elsewhere.

He pulled himself from the water's edge and back onto the razed forest floor, surrounded by dead Earth flora and the occasional ember that would continue to burn for a few dozen more solar cycles. He scanned cautiously around, hoping to at least find his gauntlet or helmet, the two most important pieces of gear he had taken with him. He was thoroughly not excited at the prospect of having to replace the valuables. The warm humidity of the air quickly reminded him of the reason he had retreated into the water in the first place. His brain reminded him of that sensation of danger he had just before removing his armor and he finally decided to take it seriously. He clicked in displeasure, worried about the events that were about to unfold but already preparing himself for the worst case scenario. He glanced towards the treeline once more, his unaided vision not spotting anything that didn't want to be seen. A loud series of clicks sounded from behind him, only a few meters away and a significantly deeper tone than his own sounds. He turned slowly, watching as another member of his species shut its cloaking field off. Spotter couldn't help but feel fear, but also shame at the fact he stood before a genetically enhanced member of his species. His soft cock fully exposed, practically mocking his vulnerability.

Spotter looked the creature up and down, quickly examining the Yautja before him just in case the situation grew dangerous. The enhanced Predator had seemingly opted out of the use of a bio-helmet, exposing its charcoal grey skin and hand painted markings. He was likely a member of a trophy hunting clan due to his incredibly physical enhancements, imposing stature, and hand crafted prize adornments. He had chosen to wear almost a full set of defensive armor unlike Spotter. He had visibly opted out of the superficial netting Spotter and most others chose to wear in favor of a full cuirass of a deep black metal. The chest armor joined to the shoulder pauldrons that made Spotter's seem useless in comparison in an almost seamless manner. His biceps remained only partially exposed but the hulking beast wore long bladed serrated wrist gauntlets on both arms. It was difficult to tell if his thigh armor and the rest of his legs were entirely one piece but it didn't matter as every inch of skin had been covered. The only exposed portions of the hunter's body were his biceps and head; it was possibly due to arrogance or possibly due to rightfully placed confidence to leave his head exposed. Spotter knew he stood no chance against someone like this, especially in his naked state, but he knew he was not going to simply roll over.

The enhanced Yautja clicked loudly once more. It was difficult to read his body language as he was seemingly aggressive nature but the fact he had not attacked yet stated otherwise. His lower mandibles flexed open and closed, teasing at the possibility of a hidden anger or displeasure.  
" _gkaun-yte_ " {Hello} Spotter clicked out cautiously, bowing his head forward in submission to the obviously superior being.

The giant remained silent, slowly bringing his right clawed gauntlet upwards to his other hand before removing the object and allowing it to clatter to the ground before doing the same to the other. He flexed his exposed hands before cocking his neck to both sides and squatting downwards. The nonverbal display indicated he clearly wanted to fight, but not kill. Spotter sensed that in all likelihood he would lose but depending on the worthiness of his fight as judged by the monster would determine if he would live or not. Spotter cocked his own neck to either side and squatted in a similar manner, both now waiting for the other to make the first move.

Spotter surged forward, banking on his speed as an advantage. He closed ground on the behemoth and dipped to the right in hopes of getting around him. The giant swung an arm and Spotter dropped to his knees, sliding along the mud about a meter or so just as the clawed hand swiped just above his forehead ridge. In one swift movement he rose to his legs as he extended his left arm, grasping on to the armored cuirass as a fulcrum to shift his direction. He pulled and in a semi-perfect 90 degree turn ended up behind the massive alien, hopping on to his back with zeal. He clicked loudly, excited at his own abilities before swinging a hand upwards from where he had been gripping and into the soft exposed portion just where the armor ended and the neck began. His black talons scraped against the charcoal skin but its significantly denser enhanced texture meant that he only barely broke skin. The glowing green fluid slightly coated his nails and half of one of his mandibles. The very slightest hint of arousal teased his brain at the thought of his current situation; clinging to the back of such a massively powerful creature yet completely exposed. His cock twitched during the excitement and he quickly pushed himself to ignore it.

The momentary distraction was enough for the enhanced Predator to reach over his back and grab Spotter with his thumb against his sternum and his other fingers across his back. The massive hand not quite the size of his torso but significantly larger than his own. The monster pulled Spotter over his shoulder, throwing him on to the ground in front of him. Spotter felt fear in his chest and imminent defeat, he scuttled backwards on his elbows but the giant had already closed the distance and placed his colossal foot onto Spotter's sternum. The heel talon of the victor sat just around the midpoint of Spotter's abs where he had torn the skin earlier. The barely healed portion broke open once more and the slightest bit of glowing green fluid leaked out. Spotter winced for but a microsecond; but his cock twitched at the familiarity and association of the pain, already growing back to its full size. Spotter could feel his embarrassment and humility at the thought of being defeated and killed in such a pathetic way. The charcoal skinned creature shifted its body language from pride to that of pity and curiosity, sliding his clawed foot down softly enough to continue leaving a micro trail of lacerations until just barely brushing by his cock. Spotter flinched at the contact; when somebody else touched him it felt dozens of time more receptive than when he did. The giant shifted his head out of curiosity but also as if he was weighing options. Without hesitation it seemed he had come to a conclusion.

The genetically enhanced wonder raised each arm to his shoulders and released the metallic clasps that had secured the cuirass. He lifted it over his head and tossed it aside before quickly doing the same to his thigh armor and codpiece. He stepped off of Spotter and kicked the remnants of his shin armor off, answering the question of whether the armor had been one piece or several, and clicked loudly in excitement at what he was about to do. Spotter looked the Yautja up and down from his exposed position on the muddy ground. The charcoal grey skin of his face was completely uniform across his body, not an ounce of natural discoloration. The uniformity was regal and had only been hidden under the noir blackness of the full body armor he had chosen to wear. He did not have any visible scars and his skin seemed to be rougher and denser than a normal Yautja; it had been painted cleanly and carefully with various deep green artistic swirls. Spotter knew instantly that the ink had been concocted from the blood of other Yautja, possibly defeated targets or possibly fallen comrades. His muscles put Spotter's frail body to shame in comparison, even the teeth of his mandibles appeared larger and stronger.

The monster chortled somewhere between a laugh and just general excitement as his eyes stared at Spotter's now fully erect cock. Spotter stared at his superior's crotch, the tri-slitted hideaway already relaxed enough to watch his massive cock slide out to its full size. It appeared to be the same charcoal colored grey as the rest of his body, lacking the duality of color that Spotter's had; The ridges and knot of the threatening cock more defined than anything Spotter had ever seen. Spotter couldn't help but feel excited at what was about to happen, not caring for the consequences and welcoming any possibility of pain. As if reading his thoughts, the larger Yautja dropped to his knees in front of Spotter's supine body and grasped his thighs tightly. Spotter clicked unintentionally, likely the equivalent of a gasp or surprise as his dominator pulled him right up to the tip of his cock. Spotter felt the pulse of his captor's cock against his rear and his own throbbed back. The larger Yautja slid himself between Spotter's cheeks in excitement, already beginning to buck his hips and clearly indicating a lack of self control. Spotter cautiously brought a hand to his own cock, slowly sliding it up and down out of a desperate need to feel the pleasure he craved.

The massive Yautja squeezed the thighs he held once more before pulling Spotter down like a weightless ragdoll and forcing his cock inside. The giant almost instantly felt the threat of orgasm, having never mated with anyone before and not expecting the feelings he experienced. He pulled Spotter upwards, shaking as the sensation excited him just as much if not more than upon entering. Spotter's clicks turned into whines as he began to lose himself in the aggressive mating. His hand dropped to his side as the giant continued sliding him up and down, pulling him by his thighs with great force and spreading his legs outwards each time he pushed upwards. The Yautja breathed heavily, his gasps and loss of self forcing him to drool out of the corner of his mandible. He pulled up and down, sensing every inch of the inside of Spotter's body over every ridge and all the way to his head. He pulled down feeling the pressure against his knot and each time threatening to pull just hard enough to pull the creature over and lock the two in a sexual embrace.

The massive enhanced Yautja bucked his hips as Spotter whined and drooled like a broken toy, his own cock bouncing against his abs with each thrust. The tall creature shifted his weight backwards and rolled on to the base of his feet before returning to a standing position. He clutched Spotter with both hands, thrusting in and out and using the smaller alien as a cock sleeve. He knew couldn't hold out any longer and didn't even want to try. He pulled Spotter downwards with both hands and grunted as his knot forced its way past the previously established barrier. Spotter felt every throb and every pump as his dominator shot the glowing blue fluid all within him, his own cock doing the same and spraying across his chest. He dangled in the monster's hands, lost in post orgasmic bliss as the two remained locked together. The larger Yautja panted heavily before dropped to his knees once more, and then on to his back; the two locked together as Spotter felt the giant's hands wrap softly around his chest. Neither spoke, neither cared to say anything but Spotter couldn't help but wonder if his lover considered him a trophy to be won, or a mate to be courted. Spotter's mind briefly wandered to the reason why he had come to the planet in the first place and hoped the two could maybe come to some sort of agreement; Spotter's cock twitched once more, threatening to rise for round two.


End file.
